


Safe At Last

by TheDissappearingAct



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Incredibles 2, The Incredibles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDissappearingAct/pseuds/TheDissappearingAct
Summary: It's been only a week since the Syndrome mess went down.





	Safe At Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first draft as of now.

Helen sat in her bed reading a book but not really paying attention to it. It had been a week since they defeated Syndrome and they’re house had burned down. Dicker had managed to get them a motel that was close to the kids’ school but with also enough space to let the five of them live comfortably. Violet was at a sleepover, Dash was at an overnight track meet, and Jack-Jack was finally asleep. It should’ve been a peaceful night but she still felt tense. 

She turned the page realizing she had no idea what she had just read when Bob sat down next to her. It was comforting the way she knew it was him without even looking. The feeling seemed like a souvenir from their old home. 

He put his arm around her. “I just wanted to apologize,” he started.

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately.” she laughed. 

“It’s just that… Me and Mirage…” 

She tensed at the sound of her name. Somehow the event seemed like years ago and yesterday at the same time. 

“Helen, there was never anything between Mirage and I.”

She knew that. Deep down she did. She trusted Bob and she knew him well enough. But Mirage had managed to convince Bob of something she was against. And that made her insecure. 

Bob took her hands in his and started again. 

“I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. I was stupid. So stupid. You’re the love of my life and… You don’t even have the right to believe me.”

She looked up at him. “I do.”

He smiled and pulled her in. “I don’t know who I saved to deserve a woman like you.”

In his arms is where she felt the safest. 


End file.
